


Lost and Found

by amaxingbaek



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Getting Together, Libraries, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/amaxingbaek
Summary: Jisung’s wifi is down for scheduled maintenance all weekend, so he heads to the campus library to hijack usable wifi. There, he meets an angel in the human form of a certain cute library worker.Maybe losing his wifi wasn’t such a bad thing after all.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



Jisung groans when his browser doesn’t load for the fifth time, the little grey dinosaur staring him down as his screen proclaims he has no internet. It was funny the first time and Jisung was _almost_ about to beat his high score when he crashed into a cactus, but now it’s just getting annoying. He has a very important anime to watch that he would very much like to get back to if his internet would be so kind to function.

Maybe one more try won’t hurt.

Jisung clicks on the refresh button. Hope balloons in his chest when the cursor turns into a spinning circle only to harsly pop when the same dinosaur appears yet again.

“Felix!”

“Yeah?” comes the answer from down the hall.

With a pout, Jisung makes his way into the communal kitchen where Felix is just finishing up his latest baking creation. Without a word, Felix holds out a perfectly cut bite-sized brownie square out and Jisung takes it between his teeth. The rich taste of chocolate and the barest hint of espresso bursts on his tongue and Jisung sighs in bliss. Felix is a damn God in the kitchen.

Draping himself over Felix’s back, Jisung whines, “The internet isn’t working.”

But he’s still in the middle of chewing so all that comes out is a jumbled mess of words that even Jisung doesn’t understand.

Felix, however, is well-versed in Jisung language and so all he does is hum and ask, “Didn’t you read the email, Sungie? It said they were going to turn the internet off in the dorms for the weekend to set up a new server.”

Jisung had not, in fact, read that email.

“But it’s _Friday_ ,” Jisung complains. “This is so dumb, I have things to do!”

Felix laughs, the vibrations flowing through to Jisung from where they’re connected. “I don’t think they really care about your anime binging habits.”

“They should!”

Felix laughs once more before straightening up, Jisung pouting when the movement forces him to stand up properly. There’s a smear of chocolate on Felix’s cheek that Jisung quickly wipes off, smiling when Felix beams at him in thanks.

“Seriously, though,” Felix says as he flits around the kitchen to clean up, Jisung helping himself to a second brownie. “Just go to the library or something, it’s not like the entire campus is down.”

Jisung scrunches his nose. He’s been to the library a few times for group projects and it’s always smelled worse than the locker rooms from high school. Jisung himself can admit to skipping a shower once or twice in favor of a late-night cram session, but man do people really take the whole freedom-at-college thing a little too far sometimes.

But it doesn’t seem like Jisung has a choice. It’s either he makes the trek to the library or he twiddles his thumbs for the rest of the day because like hell is he going to do homework on a perfectly nice Friday afternoon.

“Will you come with me?”

At least if Felix is there, Jisung won’t be alone. It might seem odd to others that they’re roommates and still choose to spend most of their time together, but Jisung genuinely likes Felix. He’s heard horror stories from Minho about his freshman year roommate and it’s only made him all the more thankful for being gifted with his actual soulmate.

Felix frowns and that’s all the answer Jisung needs.

“Sorry,” Felix says when Jisung slumps against the counter. “I promised Seungmin we would work on our project today and you know how he gets when he’s on a mission.”

“Oh God, nevermind then,” Jisung quickly says. He knows firsthand how focused Seungmin can be and like hell is he going to get between Seungmin and his academics again. Once was enough and he swears he can still visualize the way Seungmin had blankly stared at him from over his glasses with perfect clarity. Even thinking about it causes Jisung to break out into a cold sweat.

“Cuddles later?” Felix offers with a hopeful smile.

Jisung scoffs like he’s offended Felix could ever think he would say no. “Of _course_ cuddles later.”

Felix smiles brightly enough to put the sun to shame and bounds over to wrap Jisung up in a big, warm hug. Jisung’s arms curl around Felix’s waist before he kisses Felix’s cheek. Felix laughs, but nuzzles closer all the same.

It takes a few more brownies and multiple complaints later, but Jisung finally makes it out of the dorm with his laptop and his backpack. Realistically, he knows he isn’t going to do his homework, but if he brings it along, he can at least pretend he tried.

The sun is still bright despite it being mid-afternoon and Jisung has to squint as he makes his way towards the middle of campus where the library is. It isn’t that Jisung never leaves his room, he would much prefer the comfort of his own bed than the sun trying to blind him. Damn him and his inability to miss his weekly anime episodes. If not for them, Jisung could be happily curled up in his sheets for a nap right now.

The only fortunate thing about this is that his dorm isn’t too far from the library and so it only takes five minutes of walking before the large building comes into view. Jisung sighs as the automatic doors open once he gets close enough and cool air greets him. It miraculously doesn’t smell like a gym either, which is the biggest blessing Jisung could’ve ever asked for.

It does, however, quickly become apparent that there’s absolutely nowhere to sit. The large study room to the right is packed and buzzing with noise so Jisung doesn’t even bother making a second sweep. The left side is a little less occupied, thankfully. Jisung lights up when he spots a table for four tucked away in the corner, thinking that it’s absolutely perfect to watch his anime, only to deflate when someone all but throws their backpack and laptop onto the empty table before he takes a few steps.

Puffing out his cheeks, Jisung scans the area a few more times before coming up empty.

Just when Jisung thinks that this isn’t nearly worth it for the amount of effort he’s putting in, anime be damned, a soft voice to his left asks, “Do you need any help?”

Jisung jumps in place, his heart hammering away in his chest at the sudden question. “I’m okay, th-”

Jisung can’t help but effectively stop and stare when he finally sees who had spoken to him. He’s taller than Jisung (although that doesn’t mean much, really), with blond hair that just brushes against his shoulders, pretty brown eyes, and the softest-looking lips gently curled up at the corners.

In short, he’s an angel and Jisung is about two seconds away from losing his mind.

“Uh,” Jisung stutters, unable to look away. Angels must be real, there’s no other way to explain the pretty boy in front of him. “Yes- no wait, I meant no. No, I’m good, t-thank you.”

The other boy brings up a sleeve-clad hand to cover his mouth before laughing, the sound like tinkling wind chimes. And his eyes curl up into the cutest crescents when he laughs, giving away just how amused he is. Jisung needs to get out of here before he does something stupid like profess his love for a boy he’s only met thirty seconds ago.

Once the boy stops laughing, he drops his hand to his side. The sleeves of his cardigan are a bit too long for his lanky frame, the fabric swallowing up half of his hand. Jisung barely suppresses a soft cry of distress. “There are more tables on the second and third floors if you can’t find one here.”

“Did I really look that lost?” Jisung blurts out, only to slap his hand over his mouth with wide eyes. He can’t believe he’s this embarrassing, he really can’t.

The other boy laughs again. “No, but you did look quite cute.”

Jisung’s jaw drops open and he can feel his cheeks rapidly heating up. This angel thinks _he’s_ cute? Jisung must be dreaming.

“Um...thank you…” Jisung trails off, his brain still not even close to working right now.

The other happily points to the nametag neatly pinned to his cardigan with another smile. Jisung blinks in confusion, only to realize that he must have taken Jisung’s silence as a way of asking for his name. Well, Jisung isn’t about to waste this opportunity.

Written on the nametag is _Hyunjin!_ in cute handwriting followed by a dog sticker. Jisung’s lips twitch.

“Nice to meet you Hyunjin. I’m Jisung.”

If Jisung thought Felix embodied the sun, Jisung’s going to create a second sun just to have something to compare Hyunjin’s smile to. Hyunjin’s smile grows until even the afternoon sun streaming through the nearby window pales in comparison.

“Nice to meet you, too, Jisung.”

Hearing his name in Hyunjin’s voice sets off a series of alarms in Jisung’s brain, but he ignores every single one of them, too busy losing his mind over the cutest boy he’s ever seen.

Someone’s alarm going off a few feet next to Jisung causes Jisung to jump, the moment they had all but shattering. The rush of voices from the library comes back with a vengeance and it’s only then that Jisung remembers he’s standing in the middle of the hallway. Hyunjin had jumped slightly, too, the soft pink dusting his cheeks telling Jisung that Hyunjin has probably come to the same conclusion.

“I’m just gonna-” Jisung jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards the stairs that lead to the second level. As much as he doesn’t want to go, he should probably get out of the way and get back to the real reason he came. He shudders to think about what embarrassing things he could say if he were to stick around a little longer.

Hyunjin pouts, his plush bottom lip jutting out. Jisung studiously ignores that. “Okay. Bye, Jisung, I hope to see you around.”

“Y-yeah,” Jisung says, quickly backing up a few steps before turning. He must have misjudged the distance between him and the stairs, though, for as soon as he turns around, his arm smacks right into the banister. With a small yelp at the sudden pain, Jisung clutches his arm and peers at where Hyunjin was standing, praying that Hyunjin hadn’t seen that.

Unfortunately for Jisung, Hyunjin’s still standing there. Except now he also has a hand over his mouth and he’s looking at Jisung with wide eyes.

Cursing under his breath, Jisung quickly sputters out an apology to the banister as if the inanimate object has feelings. Hyunjin bursts into soft peals of laughter, his eyes crinkling up into those cute crescents again.

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin manages to ask, although his eyes give away how amused he still is.

“Yeah! Perfectly fine! Just peachy! Okay bye!” Jisung says before booking it up the steps. 

And no matter how many episodes he watches, Jisung’s plagued with the mental image of soft sweaters and cute eye smiles for the rest of the day.

\-----

The next day finds Jisung back at the library, but with significantly more pep in his step and with a study buddy.

“Come _on_ Seungmin, don’t you want to see the real life angel?” Jisung prods as Seungmin leisurely strolls through campus and sips at his tea.

Seungmin makes a face at Jisung. “I seem to remember telling you a few times now that angels don’t exist.”

Jisung’s so affronted that he stops right in the middle of the pathway leading up to the library. Loudly, perhaps a little too loudly but Jisung doesn’t care, he exclaims, “You take that back right now.”

“Make me,” Seungmin returns.

With a huff, Jisung marches up to Seungmin and gets as close as possible, just shy of kissing Seungmin. Except Seungmin doesn’t even flinch, instead staring at Jisung like he couldn’t be less bothered.

“Fine,” Jisung grouses as he turns away from Seungmin’s smug face, his cheeks now much warmer than they used to be. “Be that way. If you don’t want to see the angel, then I’ll just go by myself.”

“Wait a minute,” Seungmin says as he catches up with Jisung in three easy strides. Damn him and his long legs. “Who says I don’t? I already know you’re going to do something dumb around your so-called angel, so I’m definitely tagging along just to tease you.”

“Why did I even bother asking you?” Jisung sniffs. He should’ve asked Felix, Felix wouldn’t treat him like this.

“I don’t know,” Seungmin replies. “Why did you?”

“For moral support?”

Seungmin huffs out a laugh. They’re almost at the library doors now and Jisung’s heart starts to pick up speed. He doesn’t even know if Hyunjin’s working today, but he sure hopes he is. “Nice try. You would’ve asked Felix to come if you wanted that.”

“You’re right,” Jisung agrees before smiling and flashing a peace sign in Seungmin’s direction. “It’s actually because I knew you couldn’t resist me. I _am_ good company after all.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes, knocking his shoulder against Jisung’s. “Yeah, sure.”

It’s a good thing Jisung’s become well-versed in Seungmin’s love language over the years or else he would feel far more hurt than he currently is. Seungmin may throw insults left and right, but Jisung has always managed to dodge them all and take them for what they really are - affection. Hidden by insults, but still affection.

“I’m glad you could see it my way,” Jisung says right as they step into the library. It’s even louder than yesterday, most likely a by-product of it being the weekend. Jisung’s nose scrunches at the thought of finding a table, let alone finding Hyunjin anywhere within this madhouse.

Fate seems to be shining down on Jisung, though, because it isn’t a few seconds later that he hears, “Jisung?”

Jisung whips around so quickly that the room spins slightly. But it doesn’t matter because looking cuter than yesterday (if that’s even possible) in a pretty navy cardigan and off-white skinny jeans is Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin!” Jisung beams. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Hyunjin laughs, but this time he doesn’t cover up the sight or sound with his hand. Jisung nearly swoons on the spot. “Yeah, what a coincidence that you would see me at my place of work.”

Jisung’s cheeks burn as Seungmin snickers off to the side. Hyunjin’s eyes move from Jisung to focus on Seungmin instead. He tilts his head curiously, not unlike a puppy, but his smile is just as pretty when he says, “Hi, I’m Hyunjin.”

“Seungmin,” Seungmin returns. When Jisung looks towards him, he’s met with the teasing smile Seungmin only ever reserves for Jisung. “Just a friend, I promise.

“Seungmin!” Jisung hisses. When they get home, he’s going to make it his personal mission to hide all of Seungmin’s binders. That will teach him to tease Jisung. But oh, there’s the prettiest pink dusting Hyunjin’s cheeks. And _oh_. That’s interesting.

“Um,” Hyunjin says, biting his lip. “Nice to meet you, just a friend.”

Seungmin laughs. “I like this one.”

Hyunjin perks up like a puppy that’s just been offered a treat and Jisung’s mere seconds away from crying over how cute Hyunjin is. And then Hyunjin’s turning his attention towards Jisung, who feels like he’s just been struck right in the heart. Smiling, Hyunjin asks, “Did you need help finding a table today, too? Or maybe a book?”

Hyunjin’s number would be preferable, but Jisung isn’t nearly confident enough to ask for that, especially not in front of Seungmin. He already knows he would stumble his way through the request and Seungmin already has enough hanging over Jisung’s head, he doesn’t need more ammunition.

So instead, Jisung just nods and says, “Yeah, sure.”

More time with Hyunjin is time well spent in Jisung’s opinion.

Hyunjin laughs into his hand. “Which one?”

“Both?” Jisung asks, although even to his own ears, he doesn’t sound too sure. He smiles, hoping it comes across as confident and not like he’s floundering.

Unfortunately for Jisung, it seems like Hyunjin’s starting to catch on because he chuckles. Jisung can’t even find it in himself to be mad Hyunjin’s laughing at him, not when his laughter is just as pretty as the rest of him. “Okay, well I’ll show you my favorite spot on the second floor if that’s alright. And while we walk there, you can think about the book you need.”

Jisung’s cheeks heat up at being caught, but he nods his assent only to nearly start tearing up in the middle of the library. The moment Hyunjin turns and motions over his shoulder for them to follow him, Jisung catches sight of the tiny, precious ponytail holding part of Hyunjin’s hair back from his face.

Jisung’s such a goner.

Seungmin nudges Jisung’s side, Jisung stumbling forward from the push, but dutifully follows Hyunjin like nothing ever happened.

“I’ll admit I can see why you call him an angel now,” Seungmin says once they’re halfway up the stairs.

Jisung elbows Seungmin in the ribs with a hiss. Hyunjin’s only a few steps ahead of them, it’s entirely possible he can hear them. “Be quiet! What if he hears you?”

“Wouldn’t that be better?” Seungmin tosses back.

“No!”

Seungmin shrugs, but it’s clear that he doesn’t believe Jisung in the slightest. “Whatever you say.”

Hyunjin’s favorite spot turns out to be a cozy table with cushioned chairs in one of the far corners near the fantasy section, Jisung taking in all of the colorful books neatly stacked on the shelves with wide eyes. He didn’t even know they had a fantasy section, but then again, this is only the fifth time he’s been in the library despite being in his third year.

The seats are just as comfortable as they look, Jisung practically sinking into the chair with wide eyes the moment he sits down. He didn’t know their campus had chairs this nice period, either, let alone tucked away in a little corner of the library.

“Woah,” Seungmin says once he sits down.

Hyunjin’s smiling, just a small quirk of his lips, yet still so stunning. The light from the nearby window bathes him in a soft glow, almost like he has a halo and Jisung finds himself completely mesmerized.

“I’m glad you like it. But don’t tell anyone else about this spot, okay? It can just be our secret,” Hyunjin says, looking directly at Jisung, who’s absolutely frozen in place. They’ve only met two times and now they already have a secret spot?

“U-uh okay, I won’t, I promise,” Jisung stutters out. If Hyunjin keeps looking at him with those pretty eyes of his, he might combust on the spot.

Hyunjin holds his pinky out towards Jisung, who stares at the offered finger blankly until his brain finally understands what Hyunjin’s asking for. Jisung hooks his pinky with Hyunjin’s, his heart beating a mile a minute at the sweet smile Hyunjin sends him when he twists their hands and locks their thumbs together.

“I have to get back to work now, but I’ll see you later?” Hyunjin asks, tilting his head. Part of his hair that isn’t tucked away by the ponytail sways with the movement, the blond locks turning golden.

“Yeah,” Jisung breathes out.

With one last beam and a squeeze to their still-interlocked hands, Hyunjin heads back out towards the main area of the library.

“I think he forgot I was here,” Seungmin says in amusement once Hyunjin’s a decent distance away.

Jisung jumps in place, his face heating up. To be honest, he forgot Seungmin was here, too.

Seungmin appears to know as well because there’s a shit-eating grin that spells nothing but trouble for Jisung on his face.

“Do your homework,” Jisung grumbles as he unzips his backpack to pull out his laptop and wills the blush painting his cheeks to go away.

“Oh, Jisungie,” Seungmin says. Jisung can still hear the smile in his voice. “Didn’t I tell you already? I finished all of my homework yesterday.”

Jisung whimpers softly. He already isn’t looking forward to the interrogation he’s about to go through.

“Now let’s talk about this angel of yours.”

\-----

Despite rarely setting foot into the library before the whole wifi debacle, Jisung finds himself going back day after day even after the wifi’s finally restored. Jisung’s self-aware enough that he knows he’s only going to see and talk to Hyunjin, but he’s not going to admit that out loud to anyone other than Felix. He and Felix tell each other everything, being soulmates and all, and Felix is the only one who won’t go around telling their friends about it.

In between asking about Hyunjin’s major (“Literature!” Hyunjin had proclaimed with a bright smile) and finding out Hyunjin has a dog (“This is actually a sticker of him,” Hyunjin had said happily after Jisung had asked if the sticker on his nametag meant anything, then proceeded to show Jisung his entire camera roll consisting of pictures of his dog, Kkami), Jisung would venture to say they’re at least friends now. Definitely more than acquaintances because they have each other’s numbers, as hard as that is for Jisung to believe sometimes. Hyunjin texts with a million smiley faces and exclamation marks, every additional message carving a deeper spot of affection in Jisung’s heart.

Today - or tonight, more accurately - Jisung’s sitting in his usual spot tucked away by the fantasy section as he tries to work his way through his essay. It isn’t due for a few days (being in the library so often has rubbed off on Jisung, he’s actually _ahead_ in coursework for once), but Jisung has come to appreciate the freedom that turning in an assignment early brings. Hell, he can even procrastinate early now since he’s so ahead.

Hyunjin has come over a few times throughout his shift, armed with a cart of books and a smile each time. No matter how many times they talk, Jisung still finds himself thinking that it’s all a dream, that there’s no way Hyunjin would be interested in him of all people when he could get anyone he wanted. Felix had smacked some sense into him, though, drilling it into Jisung’s head that he’s a great catch and would make a fantastic boyfriend. And while Jisung doesn’t believe it completely, he thinks he could be one day if given the chance.

“Sung.”

Jisung blushes. That’s another thing that’s been happening lately. Hyunjin has become increasingly fond of hanging off of Jisung at any chance he gets, touching him in any way, and cycling through nicknames like a vending machine and it’s a lot to handle. Not in a bad way, but in a way that makes it very hard for Jisung to think properly.

When Jisung looks up from his laptop, he’s met with a sleepy smile and sweater-covered hands reaching out for him. Jisung takes hold of one of Hyunjin’s outstretched hands with a fluttering heart, fighting with himself not to melt into a puddle when Hyunjin squeezes his hand and settles into the chair right next to Jisung.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Jisung says by way of greeting. Mustering up all of the courage he has, Jisung runs a hand through Hyunjin’s hair with his free hand, smiling when Hyunjin leans into the touch with a soft sigh. “Why are you still here? Didn’t your shift end already?”

It’s nearing two in the morning, which is longer than either of them usually stick around, but Jisung feels wide awake. Besides, he’s making great progress on his essay, it would be best to keep writing while he has motivation.

Hyunjin makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Yeah, but I wanna keep you company.”

Sleepiness coats Hyunjin’s words, causing the syllables to blend together in odd places. Jisung can’t help but smile, beyond endeared because of that and because of how thoughtful Hyunjin is.

“You don’t have to, silly,” Jisung says. “Just go home if you’re tired.”

“Noooooo,” Hyunjin replies, a tiny pout on his face. When he blinks, the movement is slow and lethargic, like he’s fighting to stay awake. It’s equal parts precious and worrying. If Hyunjin’s this tired, will he even be able to make it home safely? Maybe Jisung should make sure he gets home in one piece. “Don’t wanna leave you.”

Jisung’s heart skips a beat, but despite how much he would love nothing more than to spend time with Hyunjin, he’s already made up his mind. His essay can wait, but getting a sleepy Hyunjin back to his dorm definitely can’t.

“Come on,” Jisung says as he double-checks that his progress has been saved before shutting his laptop. “Let’s get you home.”

“No wait,” Hyunjin calls when Jisung moves to put his laptop away. Long fingers circle Jisung’s wrist, Jisung stopping short at the contact. There’s a furrow to Hyunjin’s brow when Jisung looks towards him, but he looks more awake now at least. “You don’t have to leave because of me.”

“Well then who else is going to make sure you get home safely?”

Hyunjin blinks, although Jisung swears he sees a hint of color start to flood Hyunjin’s cheeks. It’s hard to tell with the muted overhead lighting. “I can make it home by myself, but I meant that you can keep working and I can keep you company. If that’s okay.”

Jisung almost laughs because he’s always going to want Hyunjin’s company. There hasn’t been a day in the last month where Jisung hasn’t talked to Hyunjin at least in some capacity - to say Jisung’s smitten would be putting it lightly.

Jisung knows Hyunjin should get home, hell he should probably get home, too, but he’s selfish enough to want to spend more time with Hyunjin.

With a soft sigh of defeat, Jisung says, “Okay fine, but I’m going to say I told you so once you wake up from your nap.”

Hyunjin huffs. “I won’t take a nap!”

“Sure,” Jisung agrees, “and my name isn’t Jisung.”

Hyunjin gasps so loudly that Jisung’s sure it bounces off a few of the nearby shelves. “You mean to tell me you’ve been lying to me this whole time?”

Jisung fixes Hyunjin with what he hopes is a solemn look, although he’s fighting back laughter when he says, “I’m sorry you had to find out this way, Hyunjin.”

It’s quiet for a few seconds, the two of them simply staring at each other, Jisung with his lips pressed into a thin line and Hyunjin with a hand over his mouth and wide eyes. And then Hyunjin cracks, soft laughter slipping past his lips that only gets louder as the seconds go by. When Hyunjin laughs, it’s the loud, unrestrained laugh that Jisung has become familiar with over the past month. It’s Jisung’s favorite laugh of Hyunjin’s by far because while his soft, tinkling laughter is music to Jisung’s ears, he much prefers the boisterous, amused guffaws that Hyunjin can’t be bothered to contain. It’s definitely too loud of a sound for two in the morning, but Jisung doesn’t care, laughing along until his stomach hurts.

It seems unreal that they were mere strangers a month ago, never having crossed paths before, and now they’re clutching their stomachs and wiping at their eyes together at two in the morning like they’ve been friends for years.

Once they’ve finally calmed down, Jisung finds himself looking at Hyunjin yet again. Hyunjin manages to look good, some of his hair mused and out of place yet still perfect. He’s so gorgeous, constantly drawing Jisung in like a moth to a flame, and Hyunjin’s heart is just as beautiful. Jisung wants to kiss him, but he knows he can’t, not yet at least.

Hyunjin clears his throat, the blush on his cheeks definitely noticeable now. “So? Can I stay?”

“Yeah,” Jisung answers, having given up on his tiny mission of getting Hyunjin home the moment Hyunjin grabbed his wrist.

“Yay!” Hyunjin exclaims, doing a little wiggle in his seat coupled with a fist bump.

Jisung laughs. “I would ask for you not to be a distraction, but just you being here and being yourself is already distraction enough.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen, probably not having expected Jisung to be so bold with his words. To be fair, Jisung wasn’t expecting to say it either, but it’s too late to take it back now. And besides, it isn’t like Jisung was wrong. Hyunjin doesn’t have to be doing anything for Jisung to find himself captivated.

Still riding on his sudden burst of confidence, Jisung says, “You’re so pretty, baby.”

“Oh my God,” Hyunjin whispers, but Jisung hears it loud and clear. Laughter bubbles up in his throat, but he keeps it at bay for now.

Jisung tilts his head, feigning confusion. Hyunjin’s so cute when he’s being teased that he can’t help but continue. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Making a noise in the back of his throat, Hyunjin swiftly takes Jisung’s hoodie hostage, the one Jisung took off earlier when it was getting a bit too warm. He hadn’t bothered putting it back on since, but maybe he should have because the image of Hyunjin curling the hoodie up into a soft ball before placing his arms and then his head down on it is too much for Jisung to handle. If this is how Jisung feels - overwhelmed, fond, happy - when Hyunjin merely uses his hoodie as a pillow, he’s terrified for the day Hyunjin might actually wear his clothes.

“Hey Jisung,” Hyunjin says once he finally settles down into a comfortable position.

“Yeah?”

Hyunjin smiles, soft and sleepy. Half of his face is mushed against his arm and his hair is falling into his face, but Hyunjin looks as stunning as ever. His eyes are bright despite how much his eyelids are drooping and he’s loud and clear when he says, “I like you.”

“You-” Jisung stutters, feeling his heart do a somersault in his chest before coming to a screeching halt. There’s no way he heard that correctly. “What?”

Hyunjin laughs softly, but his eyes are sincere as ever. “I like you.”

Jisung’s heart is hammering away in his chest now, but beyond that, Jisung feels warm. Warm like a blanket in winter and like the sun is shining down on him and him only.

Jisung smiles, just a tiny smile, but he hopes that it conveys everything he wants to say. “I like you, too.”

Hyunjin smiles back, so bright that Jisung has to blink a few times to get used to the wattage. “Really?”

“Of course.” They’ve reduced their volume to mere whispers. Jisung doesn’t know why, just that it feels right, like most things do with Hyunjin.

“Okay,” Hyunjin whispers. His eyes slip closed, but there’s still a smile on his face. “I’m glad.”

Shaking his head fondly, Jisung says, “Sleep. We can talk more when you wake up.”

“Don’t go anywhere,” Hyunjin mumbles, the words blending together towards the end.

Jisung’s heart is fit to burst out of his chest any moment now.

“I won’t, I promise.”

He can only hope that Hyunjin understands what he’s really trying to say, that he won’t ever leave Hyunjin’s side as long as he can help it.

\-----

(Their first kiss is tucked away in one of the shelves near their spot, Jisung’s heart beating a mile a minute as he leans up and kisses Hyunjin, whose lips are just as soft as Jisung’s always imagined.

And the smile that Hyunjin sends him afterwards is so bright that Jisung kisses him again just so he won’t be blinded.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten a little rusty, so to whoever made it this far, thank you so much! I hope you liked it!


End file.
